Pancake House Five
'Five people sat around a pair of joined tables. They all turned to look at him--as did the five accompanying reapers.' - Geoffrey The Pancake House Five is a faction of five servants and five reapers leading the most powerful underground criminal organisation in Atreya Members Description Currently only three members have been named. As such Roman Fullister is described as wearing a plain grey suit like a common office worker and a pair of black-rimmed spectacles, to which he cannot drive without. Vincent Boulder is described as being an older gentlemen while also arguably the leader of the PH5 and CEO of Boulder Inc. Gerald is known to look even older than Vincent with oily smudges all over his face and faded overalls, likely due to his work as a mechanic. The remaining two female members have yet to be given names but one is said to be younger with a plump, rosy face. History First mentioned by Joseph Rofal after Hector had stolen Seventy Thousand Troa's from his illegal business. Joseph complains to Colt that the money was for a seat at the table and that it will take a while to accumulate the funds again. It is later revealed during Geoffrey's point of view, the Pancake House Five are shown to be discussing the current circumstances of the Queen's death and how blame might fall on them despite the fact that they had denied Prince Nathaniel's proposal for her assassination. Vincent is adamant that they should try and find a scapegoat for Helen's death in order to make the Queen indebted to them, though due to the other members concern of being targeted by the Vanguard or Abolish due to her new classification as a servant, Vincent relents that they will not stick their necks out for Helen. It is decided that Roman will be sent to the capital to scope things out and should disaster be unavoidable, the Pancake House Five would abandon Atryea. Roman is loath to the idea of abandoning his home country and the other members leave him to his decision. Power and Abilities Being servants and also the leaders of a criminal organisation it is safe to assume that each member is powerful is their own right, with access to one of the six servant powers and each able to deal with a newborn aberration like Geoffrey. Currently only Roman's power has been explain in full as that of Alteration. Specifically particle vibrations, to which he used against Geoffrey in order the bypass his red shadow and grab him by the neck. A little of Vincent's power has also been revealed as he was able to pierce Geoffrey's shadow with a single finger, clutch his hand into a fist and suck the air out of Geoffrey's lungs and also produce enough pressure that it formed a wall able to stop an aberration in its tracks. It is possible that Vincent is another Alteration user like Roman but his specific ability has yet to be confirmed. Category:Organisations Category:Servants Category:Reapers